Can We Practice?
by RonisGirlSQ
Summary: Young New Actress Emma Swan is getting to work with her idol, Actress Regina Mills. She's beyond excited. Regina feels the same way. Being in love with each other. Worried neither would feel the same. Going into the meeting Emma knows she is going to be Regina's characters love interest. Let's see what happens when the ladies have a kissing scene and Emma has never kissed a girl.


Working with an actress like Regina Mills was a dream come true for young Emma Swan. She had idolized her growing up. Watched every movie, tv show, and commercial the woman had been a part of. So when she was offered a role as a love interest for the character Regina was playing in her new tv show, she couldn't turn the offer down. Even if she was a bit terrified of actually kissing her.

The show being a cop drama was the next best thing. Emma loved playing a badass woman. Someone little girls could look up to. Emma had the basics of the show. She had been emailed the description of the show, but that was about it. She was meeting with the directors later in the day to pick up her script and formally meet Regina.

Regina's role in the show was being the Leautient of a group of homicide detectives. Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Ruby Lucas, and Emma Swan, would make up the team of detectives. Emma had already met the husband and wife team. And she was excited to work with Ruby Lucas. From the little that she knew of the show, her character and Ruby's were partners on the show. The best of friends who grew up together, after finding out both inspired to be cops, they went through the academy together. Both making detective within a year of each other.

Emma's character, Detective Mason, was the most senior detective. An out and proud lesbian, who didn't give a shit about what other people thought of her. A woman who kicked ass and took names. Whenever Detective Mason was around her Leautient though, she was a completely different woman. Shy smiles. Blushing. Stuttering. Mason's crush on her leautient, quite obvious. Except for the leautient herself.

The only problem Emma was having, was that even though she was a bi-sexual woman. She had never actually kissed another woman before. Only just coming to terms with the fact that she was indeed both interested in men and woman. Never actually having a meaningful relationship that actually meant something to her. Of course she's had boyfriends, but it was never anything that she thought could be long term. Most leaving after she admitted to being bi-sexual.

Taking deep breaths to expel her nerves after re-reading the email that confirmed her meeting time she went to take a shower and get ready for meeting Regina Mills. Hoping that she won't make a fool of herself in front of the beautiful woman that she was secretly in love with.

XXXX

Two hours later, dressed to impress in a form fitting suit, Emma strode through the big open area between sets. Her red high heels clicking against the concrete floor as she made her way to the meeting room. Coming to the correct door she wiped her sweaty palms on her black pants and knocked twice. Receiving a curt 'come in' in response. Opening the door she smiled at the man seated at the head of the table. "Good Afternoon sir," she greeted before continuing. "I was told to meet you here to pick up the script?"

Nodding his head once, the seated man pointed to the chair next to his on the left. The script laying neatly in front of the unoccupied chair. "Have a seat Miss Swan. We just need a few signatures for your contract, and then you can head to your trailer and read over the script, before meeting Ms. Mills."

Taking a seat, Emma pulled the contract over to her and accepted the pen that was being offered to her. Listening to the director as she signed her name in the correct spots.

XXXX

Pacing back and forth in her trailer, Regina was a nervous wreck. She was meeting her new co-star today. Emma Swan. And she was beyond excited to finally meet the woman. The young actress had caught her attention in her last film. A sweet romantic comedy. The beautiful blonde caught her eye and hadn't left it since. When she had been offered this role, and she had found out about her character being a lesbian woman in a leautient position and that her character was scripted to fall in love with one of her detectives. That she wanted Emma Swan casted as her love interest.

Her crush on the actress had came as a surprise to her. It'd been awhile since she'd felt the need to meet someone just by watching them through a screen. But it seemed that Emma was the exception.

Perking up at the sound of high heels clicking past her trailer. Regina peered through the curtain on her trailer door, and spotted a flash of blonde. Smiling to herself she took a deep breath and checked her watch. Knowing that Emma would be reading through the script, she wanted to give her some time before going to introduce herself. Sitting on the couch in her own trailer she picked up her script and flipped through it. She smiled to herself as she read through the first scene. It was at the end of the first episode. A dramatic build up to the final scene. Their first kiss.

Hearing a stifled gasp, Regina's brow furrows. She didn't even get a chance to get up from her seat, when a timid knock sounded on her door. Standing up she smoothed down her red dress and answered with a cheery 'come in'.

It was her turn to stifle a gasp when none other than Emma Swan pulled her trailer door open and slowly stepped inside. She heard a timid 'hi' as she locked eyes with a set of the most intense green eyes she'd ever seen.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan." Emma said softly, taking measured steps further towards her crush. Her hand extended.

"Regina Mills." Regina replied. Taking hold of the proffered hand.

"Um so," Emma started. A shy smile gracing her features. "I was reading through the script and," she trailed off. Beyond embarrassed that she was even bringing this up. It was their first meeting and she didn't even want to talk about it right now. She wanted to get to know Regina before discussing it, but apparently her brain wasn't working. It had checked out as soon as she had laid eyes on the beautiful brunette.

"And?" Regina prompted softly. Already knowing where this was going. She smiled gently at the blonde, hoping to encourage her train of thought.

"Well, I've never kissed a girl before, you know?" Emma blurted. "Can we-can we um, practice?"

Regina's eyes widened. She had not been expecting that. "If you'd like. I'd be honoured to be your first." She flirted, closing the distance between them. Very gently she slid her hand along a pale jaw. Brown eye boring into green, wanting to make sure this was alright. An incline of the head her answer. She erased the last bit of distance between them, capturing pink lips with her own plump red ones.

Emma bit back a moan that was trying to escape. Her hands landing on Regina's hips and clutching them gently. Pulling the woman closer to her. Bodies pressed together at every point.

Slowing winding her arms around Emma's neck, Regina brought the kiss to its natural end. Only moving far enough away to be able to look into Emma's eyes. "Well Miss Swan, I believe this is the start to a beautiful relationship." She whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." Emma agreed before capturing the older womans lips once more. Their scripts laying forgotten on the coffee table next to them.


End file.
